Little Miracles: an iCarly Movie
by FSfanforlife
Summary: I'll let you read and find out...a Cam fanfic. meaning femslash, so don't liek don't read. Be ready for more CAM Fun lol....Peace
1. Little Miracles

Sam slowly placed her hand on her stomach looking at the doctor with tear filled eyes "I'm pregnant, but how" she asked.

"Yes…well u should know, so do you know who the father is".

"There is no father…I've only had sex with one person…and her name is Carly, Carly shay".

"That's strange…was she born a male".

"No we're both girls…from birth".

"Well Sam I've done the test and you are pregnant….but if you'd like I can test you…"

"No I'll…I'll just go" she stands up from her chair and walks out, "I'm pregnant…but I can't be, I mean Carly and I couldn't get…" she stops and looks up to the sunny sky then back down to her stomach, and smiles "I'll name you Mary…because you'll be our little miracle". She sighs and begins to walk to her girlfriend of two years apartment.

**Little Miracles: an iCarly Movie.**

"Spencer have you seen my…Spencer stop playing pack rats" Carly says crossing her arms.

"Ok just let me finish this game" he says not looking away from the old game.

"Spencer come on Sam said has some big news for us…and I can't find the shirt she likes me to wear when she has big news" she says just as Freddie walks in.

"Hey Carly, Sam here we gotta go over next weeks show" he says looking at the shirtless Carly, it's taken over a year but after knowing about Sam and Carly's relationship he finally got over the fact they nay become a couple.

"Yea she's on her way…but first she has to tell us her big news".

"Looking for your big news shirt…I'll help" he says walking into Spencer's room. He comes back out a minute later holding a sky blue shirt, "found it, it was with all the other dirty clothes" he hands it to her and sits down quickly joined by Carly and Spencer "so what's the big news".

"Don't know…all she said was it's like a miracle".

"Maybe she got into Harvard" he says with laughing.

"Freddie that's mean…funny but mean" Carly says holding back a laugh.

"Carly did you think this could be….well you now" Spencer starts off leaning forward "she might be giving you a ring".

"Spence, I don't think that's it, remember she says holding up her hand to show her promise ring.

"That's not what I meant" he says pointing at her the ring finger on her left hand " I mean you've been dating long enough".

"Spencer, please we're only 18" Carly says with a slight blush on her face.

"I agree with Spencer, car…I mean you two really love each other, and seeing as Sam is…well Sam she is going to propose soon…maybe that's her big news" Freddie says smiling at the fact that she knows he's right.

"I don't thank that's her big news" after she says this Sam walks in closing the door behind her.

"Finally ok Sam what is it" she says with a dreamy smile on her face looking at Sam.

"Ok well here it goes" Sam takes a sit next to Carly, "Carly, Spencer, Freddie…I just came from the doctors office and…".

"Well…Come on Sam what is it" Carly says bouncing her leg up and down.

""Well" she begins taking Carly's hand and puts it on her stomach, she continues with a half smile "the doctor told me…Carly, Freddie, Spencer…I'm pregnant" she finally says closing her eyes tightly listening to the silence that's filled the room.

"Your what…you can't be…unless Sam did you cheat…did you" Carly says taking her hand away and stands up.

"Carly honey, no I've never done that…but he tested me twice and both times it said I was" she stands holding her girlfriend close "He wants us to come in tomorrowto test you…I hope your not mad".

"I'm not mad…just shocked. Why would he want to test me, and why would I be mad".

"Because I named it and he wants to just test you I don't know why".

"Sam…are you sure" Spencer says standing up.

"Yes" she smiles again touching her stomach.

"Well Spence looks like your going to be an uncle" Freddie stands up and walks upstairs "I'll go work on the lighting and cameras" he runs up the stairs.

"You named it" Carly finally says.

"Yea Mary…because she'll be our little miracle".

"I think I'll go get some food" Spencer says walking out the door.

"Sam…does this mean we'll be…mothers".

"Yes" she takes her hand again and puts it between them "will you marry me Carly Shay" she says into her ear.

"Yes, Samantha Puckett" she smiles as a tear roles down her cheek.

"Carly, how do you think this happened".

"I don't know" she pulls away and looks into Sam's eyes "I love you and I'll love little James".

"umm…no, no Mary that's her name not James".

"I bet when you have it \, it'll be named James" she says with a small laugh.

"Whatever, hey you got anything to eat".

"Least see" she walks to the kitchen with Sam right behind, she walks to the frig and opens it "chili, pizza…".

"Fix me a chili pizza will ya babe" she kisses her quickly on the cheek.

"you can fix it yourself".

"Please, I mean come on you got me pregnant" she gives her the puppy face.

"Ok I will" she says rolling her eyes and laughs.

_~ The Next Day ~_

"So doc, what's the news on Carly….is she pregnant" Sam ask the doctor she saw the previous day.

"Well" he starts off setting some files down the examination table between Carly and Sam "in all my years I've never even heard of a case where partnersof a same sex relationship became pregnant without a mans sperm…but it seems you both will be with child".

"I'm pregnant too, but doctor tompson I don't understand…I mean how could this happen, why would this happen".

"well why this happened I'm not sure, but how it happened…Well I and some of the other doctors are trying to find that out. We're checking with a lot of people to see if they've seen something like this before, but until we fing out we'd like you both to come in twice a week" he takes the folder's between Carly and Sam.

"Doctor, can I ask you something" Carly says after a moment.

"Sure go ahead".

"How far along are we" she takes Sam's hand.

"I'd say about a month if not a month and a half".

"But we don't have morning sickness".

"I do carls, that's why I came here".

"Well ok what about me I mean I wake up just fine every morning".

"Well that I can answer, see it's different for every woman…in fact my wife didn't get morning sickness until two and a half months after she got pregnant" he says with a warm smile "but I really wouldn't worry about that".

"Ok thank you doctor tompson" Carly says gently standing.

"We'll have Spencer call and set up the appointment" Same says helping Carly out.

"Sam" Carly says sitting in the passenger seat of her car.

"Yea Carls".

"Did we mess up".

Sam sat there just staring out at the road for what seems like forever "no" is all she says taking Carly's hand and smiles lovingly at her, "I love you" she puts her hand on her stomach "I'll love this little one" then places her hand on Carly's stomach "and I'll love this little one" she then takes Carly's hand again.

"I'll love all three of you guys too…but most importantly I'll love you the most" she kisses Sam on the cheek.

I love you too" she says as she feels Carly lay her head gently on her shoulder.

A smile appears on both of their faces.

**Well here it is Little Miracles my first ever iCarly fanfic. There's going to be more to this story idk when I post the next chapter but I will post it. By the way in this story Carly's dad & Sam's mom come into it. And just so you know there is a mystery behind this miracle…what is it well that's for me to know & y'all to find out. Lol well til then later…..oh what else…..o yeah….ENJOY lol.**


	2. Finding Support

Sam sat on the couch at the Shay's apartment watching the linked story run again.

"If you are just joining us today's top story is that of a local same sex couple finding out that both are pregnant." The anchorman, Harold McLaugin, stops as he's handed some papers, "Umm…it appears we have an update on our top story. Really?" He says looking off camera. "Wow, well we will give you this shocking update when we come back."

Sam sits up confused "they wouldn't say our names would they…" she says to herself. She picks up her glass of water and takes a sip and turning the volume on the TV up. She begins to think about the past few weeks as she sees the clock blinking 11:03, "_How the hell did they find out anyway…I mean the doctors told us that they wouldn't say anything to anyone. And here I am watch this stupid news team talking about it and now what's this about an up…_"

"Sam" Carly says rubbing her eyes looking at her girlfriend bringing her out of her thoughts, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing just watching the news again" she says smiling slightly, "They have another update"

"Again?" Carly says looking worried.

"Yeah…come on" she pats the seat next to her. Carly snuggles next to her girlfriend as the news comes back on.

"And we are back. Just before going to break I was given an update on our top story. It seems that impregnated same sex couple is none other then Seattle's very own Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett better known as the cast of iCarly…"

Carly's and Sam's jaws drop as the news anchor continues.

"This information about the couple was sent mere minutes again and appears to be anonyms. The couple is said to have been dating for a few years and plan to marry soon. No other information is known as of right now…I am Harold McLaugin and goodnight Seattle" the news goes off and soon the rerun comes on only to be turned off by Sam.

Carly starts crying holding Sam close, "Everyone knows…We-We were-were-were going to-to" she hiccups trying to continue "Tell everyone when we were-were ready b-but now everyone kn-knows"

"I know" Sam whispers brushing Carly's hair down. "I say we find out who gave that info to the news and kick his ass".

"No…No we go to the news and explain everything" Carly says lifting her head off Sam's shoulder, "I want everyone to know the truth" she kisses Sam before laying her head back on her shoulder. Soon both girls are asleep dreaming about what may come.

**A Few Days Later…**

A group of kids were surrounding two girls fighting. And as always one of the girls was Sam.

"SAM! GET OFF OF HER!!!" Carly screamed as Sam kept hitting another blond called Morgan, "Sam please stop she's bleeding" Carly finally pulls Sam off the girl as she just lays there knocked out. Four security guards run up and grab Sam.

"Miss Puckett you're going to have to come with us" they take her kicking and screaming.

"That's what she gets….I mean hasn't anyone ever told her….GOD HATE'S DYKES!!!" a girl named Jenna says as her and all her friends start laughing.

"Watch what you say you bitch!" Carly says turning to the girl.

"Or what you're going to put me on your motorcycle and fuck me with a strap-on" the group starts laughing again.

Carly goes to punch her in the face but Freddie walks up and stops her, "You guys need to leave my friends alone."

"Oh look the geek is come to help the lesbo…" Jenna says crossing her arms.

"And look we got the girl that gave head to the principle to keep her grades up" Freddie says back making the girl turn red and stomp off he turns to Carly, "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks" she says hugging him.

"No problem that's what friend are for…Where's Sam?" he asks looking around and then sees the girl being helped up by some EMTs.

"She's going to get suspended" Carly says turning Freddie back to her, "Freddie we have to stop iCarly"

"I know are fan base is down to only a few people" he says looking her in the eyes.

Just then another group walk up to the two, a short red head steps up to the two.

"I take it by the show that just happened you're Carly, right?

"Yeah" Carly says a little confused.

"Cool, I'm Kelly I'm one of the founders of the schools Rainbow Club For Gay Rights or RCFGR for short" she giggles a little "I wanted to extend you and Sam a membership to join" she puts her hand out.

"Umm…Sure" Carly smiles slightly and looks at Freddie.

"Okay let me introduce you to the other members" she turns to the group, "This is my girlfriend Lena" a girl about the size of Carly waves "Our friend Rick" The tallest of the group smiles and says 'what up', "Jennifer is are other friend and the only bisexual in the club" Jennifer winks at Freddie before Kelly can continue, "and the final member is Michael" the group move aside to show a short black kid standing shyly in the back.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddie asks.

"He's a huge fan" Rick says rubbing the kid on the head.

"Are you to dating?" Carly asks smiling.

"Naw my type is more of a…nerd" he smiles at Freddie who raises an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry…would your friend like a membership" she asks looking at Freddie.

"Sure" he says a little unsure, "Why not"

"Come on we'll show you were we meet" Carly and Freddie follow the group.

**A Week Later…**

"You two are on in three minutes, girls" Spencer says walking into the dressing room of Channel 12 news station, "Are you two sure you guys want to do this…I mean you can back out now nobody would blame you".

"No Spencer we have to do this" Carly says breathing hard as she combs her hair, "Oh…Bucket" she says pointing at the bucket next to her brother he hands it to her and she vomits into it. "I hate morning sickness" she puts the bucket down and stands up.

"Carls you ready?" Sam asks opening the door smiling at her soon to be wife.

"Yeah let's go" she takes Sam's hand and they walk out and soon are meet by the interviewer Paige Smith.

"Okay we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2" the man behind the camera points at them telling them they're on the air.

"Hello we're here with outed couple and stars of Seattle's very own iCarly, girls what are your thoughts on the outing?" Paige asks with a fake smile.

"It was horrible…I mean whoever would do that had no reason to do that" Carly says.

"Yeah and if I find them I'm going to hurt them for what they did to us" Sam says glaring at the camera.

"Well I feel sorry for whoever that is. So may I ask how your school life been since you two were outed?" she asks.

"Well if you think being called a d**e and l***o all day a good day then it's been great" Carly shakes her head.

"Well that sounds horrible" she starts to glance to the camera, "Oh it looks like we got a call from a girl named Sandy…Sandy you're on with the iCarly crew".

"Yeah Carly I just gotta ask you…I heard your dad is in the military how does he feel to have his only daughter turn out to be gay?"

"Well I don't know because I haven't heard from him in a few months"

"Okay….Well I just wanted to tell you that my whole family is in the military and they say it's sick and wrong and that the life style you choose is going to cost you two to go to…" The call gets dropped before the girl can go any further.

"Okay, our next caller is from Mark from Austin, Texas…Mark you're on with the iCarly crew".

"Yeah I just wanted to say you two are my heroes" He says which shocks the two girls, "and I wanted to say that you two got support from Austin High's GSA club…good luck you two".

"Wow that was something" Paige says as they get another call, "I believe we have one more call from Kenny from…oh right here in Seattle….Kenny you're on with the iCarly crew."

"Yeah you two rock I love your web show and you guys are what a couple is about".

"Thanks" Carly and Sam say in unison.

"No thank you guys…please don't stop the web show it'd kill all of your fans"

"Well we're going to stop it for awhile until after we give birth at least".

"Okay I believe we're almost out of time…any last thoughts girls?" Paige asks.

"Yeah thanks you guys for the support" Carly says with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah I agree…and we also that our friends in the RCFGR for helping us in school" Sam takes Carly's hand.

**Later That Night…**

"That was great girls and you got a lot more fan mail while we were gone" Freddie says carrying a big bag.

"Yeah we thought you two did great" Kelly says looking at Carly and Sam, "I believe you two we're the number one watched show this week" Lena says standing next to Kelly holding her hand.

"Really great…don't you think Freddie" Rick says putting his arm around him.

Freddie shrugs his arm off, "Yeah".

"What was your take Michael?" Jennifer asks walking wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good" he says lightly.

Spencer walks into the apartment with a letter in hand.

"More fan mail?" Carly asks.

"No" he says handing her the letter.

She takes the letter and starts to read it, "Dear Carly and Sam, I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I give you my full support in whatever you two want to do…Yes I watched the show…I'll try and make it home soon. Love, Dad".

"Well at least your dad is cool about us" Sam says kissing Carly on the cheek and smiles.

"So now that we got some time to just relax…Are we going to talk baby names" she kisses her again this time on the lips.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Okay so here is the 2****nd**** chapter to Little Miracles: An iCarly Movie. This took so long because I had no where to go with this but this morning I woke up and started writing. And I promise you guys that you're not going to have to wait long to read to 3****rd**** chapter because I'll be posting it in a day or two. Well review/comment thank you guys for waiting…Peace =)**

**BTW: if you've read my High School Secret story please send me a message telling me where you would like the next chapter to go…Because I have no idea where I'm going to take it…Thanks.**


	3. Road to Our Wedding Part 1

"Okay and welcome to this weeks meeting of Rainbow Club for Gay Rights" the short red head says smiling at the group that makes up the club, "And I wanna say congrats to our newest members Carly, Sam, and Freddie for asking our principle for allowing us to place posters up for new people to join" she giggles a bit before the tallest of the group walks up.

"Yeah you guys are really great" He coughs before continuing, "Now I'm guessing we all are ready for the trip to New York?" he asks looking around everyone nods, "Cool I guess we're all going unless Freddie's mom will freak to be away from her baby.

"Oh come on she only screamed a little" Freddie says blushing.

"Come on nob, she screamed for two days" Sam laughs.

"Anyway we're all still going…I mean if Carly and Sam will be okay?" He glances at them.

"Yeah we'll be fine" Carly says.

"Okay it's all set we'll meet at Carly's tomorrow morning about ten am. He steps down as they hear the bell rings indicating that school is ending.

**A Couple Hours Later…**

"Mary" Sam says walking into her apartment followed by Carly and Jennifer.

"But I really like Kelsy" Carly says pouting a little.

"You do know you can both name your kids each name…unless you have boys" She says sitting on the couch that looks to be a faded green color, "I mean what's the big deal about names you two are only two months"

"The big deal is that we wanna have the perfect names picked out before they come" Carly says crossing her arms.

"Hey girls" A tall blond woman says walking into the room brushing her hair down, "What were you talking about?" she asks them.

"Nothing" Carly and Sam say in unison.

"Then what was that about the perfect names for when they come" she asks putting on some lipstick.

"Nothing mom just something about the trip to New York" Sam says, "where are you heading?"

"Out I got a date with Mr. Larry, you remember he got out of prison and he wanted someone to go get him some beers. So he's taking me out to La Mexicana" she says smiling.

"Isn't that the kids place in lower Seattle?" Jennifer asks confused.

"Yeah a lot of her 'dates' take her there" Sam says looking annoyed.

"Okay you girls have fun" she goes to walk out the door but stops, "oh…and please don't touch the yellow lucid in the jar in the frig it's…just don't touch it" she slams the door.

"Your mom doesn't know about you two does she?" Jennifer asks looking at the girls.

"No we never got around to telling her about me and Sam let alone the babies" Carly says sitting down next to Jennifer.

"I'll grab a few cola's" Sam walks into the kitchen.

**At The Shay's Apartment…**

Spencer is working on a sculpture of a couch made out of some old junk. Freddie walks in with his laptop.

"Hey Spence…what cha' doing?" He asks looking at Spencer who has his head buried in a box.

"Building a couch out of old parts…I'm going to put lights on it so you can read in the dark" He smiles and grabs the plug, "alright here we go". He plugs it in and the couch lights up he sits down.

"Cool" Freddie says sitting next to him, "when did you get the idea for this?"

"Rick gave me the idea" just as he says this a fire starts on the back of the couch, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" he jumps up and grabs the bucket of dirt on the counter and throws it on the fire. "It's out"

"Where did you get the dirt from?" Freddie asks.

"Got it from Socko's cousin, Dusten…He owns the place that sells dirt"

"Is Carly here?"

"No they went to Sam's for awhile"

"Oh well I got an e-mail from Mandy again"

"Creepy Mandy that kept breaking in?"

"The same" he says putting his laptop on the counter and opening it, "She said that she's really sorry about helping in iCarly being canceled"

"How did she do that?"

"Don't know but I guess we shouldn't show this to Carly or Sam"

Rick and Michael walk in. "Hey dude's" Rick says with a smile.

"Hey" Freddie says.

"Shut…I gotta go, Socko got a new game…Sock Madness and he wants me to come play" Spencer says running out the door.

"So Freddie I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Rick say with a flirty smile.

"No thanks, man"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gay" he says.

"Okay cool man…Well I'm going to go I got a date" he walks out.

"Jerk" Freddie says, "Okay so how was you're day?" he turns to Michael.

"Good" he says lightly.

"You know you could speak up some more" He closes his laptop and walks to the door, "Come on man let's go get a smoothie" him and Michael walk out.

**At Seattle's Airport The Next Morning…**

"Okay Freddie, Michael, and Jennifer have row three me, Sam, and Spencer have row four and Rick. You, Kelly and Lena have row five" Carly says handing them each their passes.

"Alright you guys meet back here at 1:30 because our plane leaves at three" Spencer says running off to the smoothie shop a couple yards down.

"Come on" Sam takes Carly's hand and they run off leaving the group.

"Sam, where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see" she stops at a door that says Employees Only and opens it.

"Sam we can't go in there" she starts to pull Sam back but to no avail.

"Look" she starts closing the door, "I wanted to do this in private before telling everyone". She kneels in front of Carly and gives her the same ring as she gave her weeks ago "Carly Shay the reason we're going to New York is because Canada is a couple hours drive from there and same sex marriage is okay in Canada so…"

"Yes" Carly begins to tear up, "but on one condition …You're to have our baby take the name Kelsy"

"Okay if our other baby is named Mary" Sam stands.

"Deal" she kisses Sam before they walk out. They bump into a guy with shaggy hair, "Sorry" They say.

"It's okay" The guy turns to them smiles and walks away.

"That was Shane Dawson wasn't it?" Carly says shocked.

"Yes that was" Sam says, she grabs Carly's hand "let's go talk to him" they run off to catch him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay I'm going to leave you here. Sorry it wasn't longer I really didn't have that much time to write today but don't think I forgot about you guys. Well the next chapter will be EPIC…just kidding it'll be pretty cool here's a sample…**

"Sam wait up" Carly runs after her girlfriend who's trying to catch the guy that just robbed them.

"What The Hell?" Freddie pushes Michael away, "What was that for?"

"Kiddo, you just gotta be who you gotta be" Spencer smiles at him and hands him a tissue. "I mean so what if your mom will hate you all that matters is that it makes you happy"

"You….you did this….WE WERE OUTED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Carly punches him in the face with everything she has.

**Well there is just a few samples that'll be in the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it up in a few days maybe a week but it will be up. Read and Review…Peace.**

**BTW: If you guys don't know who Shane Dawson is go to Youtube and type in Shane Dawson TV he's one of the funniest youtubers I've ever seen. And is Shane Dawson (Shane Yaw) is reading this I'm a huge fan…..Well until the next post…Peace.**


	4. Road to Our Wedding Part 2

"We will be arriving in New York in about ten minutes we would like all passengers to please return to their seats and fasten your seat belts" The pilot says as all the passengers begin making there way to their seats.

"Carls wake up we're about to land" Sam says shaking her girlfriend's shoulders slightly.

"But I don't wanna go to school" Carly says still asleep.

"I really wish you didn't make me have to do this" Sam leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. This wakes her up.

"Where are we" she says licking her lips, "Did you put my lip gloss on?"

"We're about to land and yes I did do you like?" she smiles.

"I love it like I love you" she smiles taking Sam's hand and kissing it.

"I love you too" they kiss again.

**CLICK**

"That's a great pic you two" Kelly says smiling.

"Kelly I hope that doesn't make it to the internet" Carly says looking at her friend.

"I'll make sure of that" Lena grabs the camera and puts it down her shirt, "Now be nice and I'll give it back"

"I could just go and get it" she says slyly and winks at her girlfriend.

"You two are perverts" Rick says grinning.

"Hey just because we act like the lovers we are doesn't make us prevs so back off" she shoves him.

**At The Hotel In Uptown New York…**

"Suite 301 goes to the guys and Suite 302 goes to us" Carly says handing Spencer a few key cards as him and the other guys go into their suite and the girls walk into theirs.

"This is really…..Ham" Sam says walking in and seeing a plate of ham sitting on the table along with a card and basket of fruits. She walks over and reads the card _'Dear iCarly and friends we welcome you all to our hotel and hope you like the plate and basket"_

"Guys come look…We. Have. A. Hot tub" Jennifer yells from the other room and all the girls run into the other room.

**Awhile Later In The Guys Suite…**

Freddie walks into his bed room where he's met by Michael, "Hey Michael I was heading out to get so shots of the buildings you wanna come?" He ask grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on.

"Yeah" Michael says blushing.

"Okay…You know you can talk more" he says throwing a shirt on, "I mean you're a good writer…I've seen your work and I think you can be great at it….That's why I don't understand why you don't talk more"

"I don't know" He says in a whisper standing up.

"Well I mean it would help you. You could tell Rick off" he turns around and is met by Michael kissing him.

"What The Hell?" Freddie pushes Michael away, "What was that for?"

"I like you" he says biting his lip.

"Well cool but I'm…Not that way"

"So?"

"You're a cool guy Michael but…I'm not gay"

"Okay" Michael turns and runs out of the room and soon the door leading out of the suite slams shut.

"I think I just screwed up" Freddie sits down and runs his hand through his hair.

"Hey" Spencer says walking into the room, "what's wrong with Michael?"

"He kissed me and I told him I'm not gay and he took off"

"Oh" he sits down next to Freddie, "I think you got something on your mind"

"Yeah I do…I liked the kiss" he looks at Spencer.

**In Central Park…**

"Look Sam" Carly says pointing at a kitten that's playing with others.

"Cute….I say we get on" she smiles as they find a bench and just watch.

"Excuse me would you happen to have the time" A guy asks them with a smile.

"Umm…Four Twenty" Carly says.

"Thanks…" He starts to walk away then starts to run.

Sam turns to Carly "he just stole the purse didn't he"

"Yeah"

Sam stands and takes of after him followed closely behind by Carly.

"Sam wait up" Carly runs after her girlfriend who's trying to catch the guy that just robbed them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!" Sam yells as she catches up to him.

"Crazy Bitch!" He yells about starting to slow down.

Sam jumps on him making him fall to the ground. She hits him in the back and head a few times before grabbing Carly's purse, "if I see you again I'm going to hurt you even more"

"You're one crazy…" he kicks her in the stomach grabs the purse and runs off.

Sam falls to the ground and begins to cry as Carly runs up.

"Oh god are you okay?" she kneels down.

"He-he kicked me" she pants as she starts to sob and quench her stomach.

"No" Carly starts crying, "Help us please…She's pregnant" a crowd starts to gather around them and some is talking a cell phone calling 911….

**Back in Freddie's room at the hotel…**

"Kiddo, you just gotta be who you gotta be" Spencer smiles at him and hands him a tissue. "I mean so what if your mom will hate you all that matters is that it makes you happy"

"But she brought me up like that…to say that gay people are wrong" he takes the tissue and wipes his eyes, "plus I don't Michael will speak to me" he stands up. "I'm going to go find him thank you Spencer"

Spencer stands and puts his hand on Freddie's shoulder, "you always got us"

Freddie smiles and walks out to go find Michael.

**At A New York Hospital…**

Spencer runs into the waiting room where he sees Carly, Jennifer, Kelly, and Lena talking with a doctor, "is she okay?" he runs up to them.

"She's fine…And like I was Miss Shay here that the baby will be fine….It seems that luck was with you tonight" the doctor smiles, "you can take her back to your hotel and have her sleep"

"Thank you doctor" Carly says as he nods and walks away. A few moments later Sam comes out and is meet by Carly hugging her.

**Back at the hotel in the guys suite…**

"I've been all over the city" Freddie says to himself walking into the suite, "I've been all over and I can't find him" he turns on the lights and sees Michael sitting on the couch.

"Hey" he says not looking at him.

"Hey listen we gotta talk" he says sitting next to him, "I just wanted to say….I liked the kiss"

Michael looks at him shocked, "You did?"

"Yeah…I was brought up to believe gay people were wrong but…" he looks at him, "I really liked when you kissed me…"

"You-you really did?" he smiles.

"Yeah I really did" he smiles back leaning in and kissing Michael.

Just then the door opens, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Rick yells looking at the two.

"What?" Freddie looks at him.

"I fucking outed those bitches and you get with the quite bastard" he says pissed off.

"Wait…What? You were the one that outed Carly and Sam?" he stands up, "Why?"

"Because I wanted the club to not be over looked and I wanted you" he says with an asshole smirk.

"I gotta tell Carly" Freddie walks by him only to get punched in the gut by Rick.

"You ain't going anywhere" he stands over Freddie.

"You!"

He turns around and Carly is standing there with her fist turning white.

"Yeah I did so what are you going to do"

"You….you did this….WE WERE OUTED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Carly punches him in the face with everything she has.

"Fuck" he grabs his nose as blood starts to flood out.

"What's going on?" Kelly and Spencer run in followed by Lena, Jennifer, and Sam, "Carly what did you do that for?"

"He's the one that outed us…He ruined our lifes" she says.

Kelly hits him, "Get out…You're not welcomed in this club anymore" Spencer walks up and grabs him by the collar and throws him out slamming the door.

Tension fills the room, "We're together now" Michael says grabbing Freddie' hand.

"I knew you were gay" Kelly giggles.

"Yeah yeah" he smiles and squeezes Michaels hand.

**Outside the Hotel…**

"Yeah they're where...and she punches really hard" Rick says and stops to listen to the kid on the other line, "Cousin you better get me out of this city….Yeah there gave up the iCarly url" he smirks. "Okay get that Mandy girl to buy the thing and come get me" he listens for a bit, "Alright I'll be at the airport" he hangs up the phone and stops a cab.

**There you have it folks the next chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it…Let me know. And seeing as this got good reviews from last time here's a sample of the next chapter…**

"Where the hell is she" Carly paces the room waiting for her girlfriend to come back.

"Just you wait, Car-lay" he laughs evilly but starts to choke as the web cast goes out.

"This isn't right…How could you do this to this family" she hangs up after saying this.

"We're going to Canada to get married" She looks at Spencer just as the door to the Suite opens, "Dad?" Carly and Spencer say in unison she runs up and hugs him.

**Well there's a sample…Well Read & Review…Peace.**


End file.
